Return to Gaea
by MetallicPink Sakura
Summary: Kanzaki Hitomi is going back to Van once more to help him fight against a stronger Dilandau and shockingly- Sora. Can Hitomi summon the Escaflowne armor in time- or will change of the mind by Sora make her desicion? **Ch. 3 up!*
1. Prolouge

Return to Gaea  
A ' Tsubasa no Kami' Escaflowne Movie Story  
Prolouge  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: After just owning and watching hour after hour of the movie ^^, I wanted to create... a little something. The ending was beautiful, but it probably left some people a little dissappointed and wanting it to be more dramatic and not so... cliff-hanger-ish. Most of the story will be on Hitomi's point of view, and then Van'll step in. Enjoy, everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Time seems to stand still sometimes... I wonder if it actually does. I wish for it to at times... it never happens. I leaned back in my desk chair, sighing with tiredness and want. Wanting of leaving school already and go out on the track and just... run... I still do. Yukari, my friend, insisted that I join up with the team again. ' You need some fun and action in your tired and sleepy life.' Well, it's not sleepy anymore, as I can remember. I glance outside the classroom window, gazing at the endless blue sky, clouds of pearly white stretching across the distance. I love the sky colour. It reminds me to be happy and alert. The trees of spring are a pretty, lush green and positively gleaming with new life. Here and there I see squirrles run from trunk to trunk. I feel like I'm going to doze away to dreamland again...  
  
  
  
" OW!"  
  
  
  
I could hear Yukari giggling softly behind me. I turned my head around, frowning. She smiled brightly and held up her hand, holding a pencil and having her left hand on her mouth. I can't get mad at her, really. She's really beautiful with shoulder-length, oak brown hair in layers and large, hazel eyes with a body frame like that of a model. I envy her... She's the manager of the track team and likes to study world history from America and collects CD's from all around the world of famous singers and pop stars and j-pop stars from here in Japan. Me? I enjoy running- of course-, reading some, tarot reading, and sleeping. Ah, how I love to sleep... I've taken up art class in school but I rather much study Literature from Japan and America, to learn how to write better and strengthen my vocabulary. Our teachers say we need to ' broaden our horizons and explore the world.' Maybe that's what I'll do when I'm older...  
  
  
Clearing away my thoughts, I go back to my math assignment and finish it with flourish. Math is okay, sometimes. I studied my hands all of a sudden... placing my pencil down, I relaxed them on my desk top, the tips curled slightly inward. They've done so much... I mean, I'm not a artist and I don't construct them in anything rough except clutching them when I run at meets and competitions. But... my hands have summoned something and have held another pair of hands and also touched the skin of another... closing my eyelids in a hazy thought, I try to remember my time with him.  
  
  
I can still see his figure; well-built and sturdy as a rock. His ebony, black hair flying wild in the wind; cold, hard red-amber eyes that burned with an intense fire and stealth... I loved those eyes... His hands were always gentle with me, but cruel and unforgiving to those who opposed him. He was brilliant and graceful with his sword and power.   
  
  
What I loved the most about him-  
  
  
was his wings.  
  
  
A pair of snow-white angel wings of soft, plump feathers that were long and large. I smiled at my thoughts, clasping my hands underneath my chin and leaned on my elbows, wishing once more I could see him once more. I was fifteen last time I saw him and now, three years later, my yearning grew larger and longing would rise in my chest and interrupt my thoughts, day by day...  
  
  
Suddenly, I hear nothing around me... stillness... I opened my eyes in a flash and a for a brief minute, I thought I was in trouble with the teacher by not paying attention, but...   
  
  
Time had stopped.  
  
  
Everything was frozen. I was the only thing alive and moving. I stood from my desk, feeling the sensation of when I first saw the man out of the tack field three years ago. Scared, curious, and shocked... Echoing around me and my non-moving classmates, was a song I had heard those three year in my past that has stayed with me since I left to go back home in the orange-red glow of the sunset I had watched with him...  
  
  
' Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint...'  
  
  
Then, I started to walk out of my classroom towards the haunting melody that crept into my dreams every night and left me waking up in a cold sweat. The voice floated down the hallways and the outside corridors. I started to run fast, causing a flock of birds to spray into the air, some feathers falling from their wings and tails. Apparnetly, it was only the animals who still moved and not the humans. Animals tend to leave these matters to themselves... Pounding in my head, I could hear my blood pumping warmly and fluidly. The wind blew past me, allowing my bangs to fly out from my eyes as I neared the track where I first heard my wish being answered. To fade away and let let no one care...  
  
  
' Win chent a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina...  
  
Lalala…  
Fontina Blu Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
Lalala…  
De quantian  
La finde reve  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint...'  
  
  
The sun in the afternoon sky seemed to turn a smoky-gold, then turned to silver-gray like the moon. The sky went from light to dark, midnight-blue and stars began to pop out, along with a misty fog that mysteriously rolled in. I stopped in the middle of the track field, looking around me while gathering my breath. Swallowing, I felt a presence draw near. It was... muddled and scratchy, like an old tape that's been played too many times. I shrank back some as I saw someone walk towards me. As the figure approached, I began to realize who the person was. She had very pale skin and large, blue-gray eyes and long, white flowing hair, with elf ears and many robes and wraps on her body. Her lips were a royal purple and on her forehead bore two, light pink dots, a significance of her clan. I knew exactly who this woman was. I had seen her in the floating castle that belonged to the man that brought me to the mysterious world. Folken... Lord Folken.  
  
  
Her eyes met mine and her light, soft voice rang out. " I have been looking for you, Winged- Goddess..." I began to tremble slightly by her calling me my title, but I answered back. " Why?" The woman smiled some. " You are wanted back on Gaea." That word...! That name! I shook my head faintly, as if waking up from a dream. " Who wants me back? Is it-?" The elf-woman blinked slowly and continued to smile. " Possibly." This was happening too fast... He wanted me back... really? I clenched my fists and stood up straighter, eyes on hers. " This better had not be a trick." The woman appeared to be takened back. " What do you mean?" I answered back strongly, " I do not want to be part of anything that revolves around killing others if he doesn't want me back and you take me back to your own accord." " Winged- Goddess, I would never do such a thing. Gaea needs you once more to defend our country...," she replied softly, blue eyes boring straight into my body. Silence stretched out between us until she closed her eyes and began to say something lowly.  
  
  
The woman then lifted her pale hands and a ball of glowing pale pink light engulfed from them. " This is yours, remember?" The orb floated in the air and stopped in front of me, the magical winds pushing back my hair gently. The light shrunk and turned into the stone necklace that summoned the armor... the Escaflowne... Staring at it, I tried to sort this all out. If I go, would he be pleased to see me...? Will everything be all right after I do summon the armor? Van...  
  
  
Again the music and song filled the air as I accepted the necklace, clutching close to my chest like an old, treasure and closed my eyes in acceptance, wanting and wishing to return to that mystical world that captured my imagination, soul and heart as well. As this occured, I felt something prod against my skin from the inside of my back. Gritting my teeth, I felt a whirl of power and heavy pushing as a pair of wings erupted out, scattering white feathers. A beam of light came down from the sky, blue and welcoming, unlike the first time I went to Gaea. I felt myself being lifted from the ground slowly, my feet dangling. My wings stretched higher towards the beckoned beam of light, the tips trembling with power and new strength. They flapped once, twice, until they allowed me to take control. I lifted my head up and thrust upward to the heavens, leaving behind my world-   
  
and a single feather that floated down to the woman...  
**  
  
Sora watched the feather sway carelessly until she caught it in her outstretched hand. She studied it, looking at the fine lines and spine of it.   
  
  
" A beauty of forbidden nature lives..."  
  
  
Someone came up from behind her, hidden by a dark cloak, revealing only a ruby-red eye, tips of silver bangs shrouding it. He covered the feather with a hand and crushed the feather tightly, making Sora flinch in the inside so he wouldn't see.  
  
  
" ...and dies just the same way we all do."  
  
  
Maniac-like laughter rang around the track as Sora closed her eyes in sorrow and regret. Howling winds picked up and tossed her hair and robes about as another beam came down from the sky, but dark red and uninviting. The laughter continued as the two were lifted from the sky to Gaea, where the old battle would soon pick up from three years ago. Sora's memories of that had not changed and she would continue to stand by her lord's side until the end, but for now- her soul belonged to someone else.   
  
  
" Make sure that she doesn't ask too many questions... I want the Winged- Goddess and the dragon to not know anything...," whispered the young man thickly, anger easily ditected in his voice. Sora nodded. " As you wish-  
  
  
Lord Dilandau."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooo- Dilandau's back- SQUEE!!! ^^ He did look good in the movie, don't you agree? Okay, in the show he was bishi-tastic as well. Review kindly, ladies and gents! @.@  
Sakura ^_~ 


	2. Chapter One

Return to Gaea  
A ' Tsubasa no Kami' Escaflowne Movie Story  
Chapter One  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: Escaflowne doesn't belong to me, yadda-yadda yadda... don't sue me and we'll get along just fine. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
" Is she alive...?  
  
  
" Yeah."  
  
  
" Kinda cute, huh?"  
  
  
Roudy voices... I didn't like them. Shifting on the floor where I layed, my hand sprawled out, touching a boot that was covered in something slimy and recently warm. I forced my eyes to open, to see my surroundings. Orange lights flickered in the background of the darkened room, twangy, erotic music floating in the air like a lost memory. The men were tall, ragged, and foul-smelling. I scampered to the nearest wall with my feet and elbows. I raised my slime-covered hand to my face to protect myself then felt my eyes grow wide at the sight of ruby-red blood oozing between my fingers and onto my skirt. Oh my... I gave a yelp and flung my hand out, blood flicking onto the wooden-plank floor in droplets. I drew my knees to my chest and stared at the now crowding men that were trying to get on me. ' Help...!'  
  
  
" HHHHEEEEEY?!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!!," screeched a high-pitched voice in the doorway. The men yelled and dissappeared in a flash at the short-person in a sunshine-yellow dress with a clenched fist. " First, you fnid a girl, planning to rape her probably, then, you actually TRY to!!! I outta..." Angry spitting in cursing filled the room as I continued to watch on, confused and somewhat amused by this little person's actions. Padding of feet came my way and a face pushed up against mine, blue eyes filling my vision. " Hrm, you seem alright... and awfully familiar... Aha, HITOMI!"  
  
  
" Merle!," I cried out in surprise, allowing the cat-girl embrace me. She had grown since I was away... it just made me realize just how much I had missed her and that it somewhat hurt. I hugged her back and she started to giggle. " I didn't know it was YOU that was dragged in by those lunatics. They kept saying something about a fine piece of workings, but I thought they were talking about some treasure." Merle scratched the back of her orange head and hal-heartedly grinned at me with a fanged smile. " I'm sorry..." " It's alright! I'm just glad that you saved me from them... how come they weren't the ones I knew before?," I asked, standing up. Merle motioned me to follow her through the caravan's hallways. " They're from the Black Dragon armies, refugees and some who wanted work. Those that were ganging up on you were resisting members that tried to start something with Van-sama and Allen. We... were near a town called Furyala- at the popular bar spot. Allen and Millerna wanted to go there because of some money the bartendar owed them.  
  
  
The men started to make moves on Millerna and getting into fights with our men. You know Gaddes, though... he likes to make scenes happen and so, a fight started right there in the bar! Allen was furious!!! You should've seen him- and Van-sama!!! I don't think I've seen both of them upset like that before... then, all of a sudden, a great forces knocks out twelve great BIG men! It was the twin cat-women from Dryden's bar! Eyria and her sister Naria. Used their own metal-claw rings that they carried around. Losta blood spilt that night...  
  
  
Anyways, Dryden and the leader of the group made a compromise- they would work for Allena and Van-sama for pay and all this nonsense would be forgotten. I was promised to keep them in line and no touchy-touchy with me and Millrena. Unfortunately, I had to knock a few back in their places... Van-sama wasn't pleased with me, but he didn't punish me either." Merle walked us to the cockpit of the caravan, her tail twitching calmly behind her. " Allen- guess who's here!!?," mewled Merle, happy, and presenting me in front of the blonde captain. I blushed some and bowed lowly. " Tsubasa no kami!," I heared Millerna gasp and run to me, hugging me dearly. The brown-haired princess was now a blonde and wearing a formal get-up instead of her marron outfit. I blinked at her new transformation and smiled lightly. " Millerna-san, it's good to see you again... what happened, though?" The princess let me go and grinned. " I'm going to be a doctor. My duties as a princess are still in tact, but I want to become the clan's doctor... and blonde is my natural colour. I thought a change was in need," laughed Millerna and she glanced at me.  
  
  
" You look a awful mess, my dear. I hope those men didn't do anything to you," muttered Millerna lowly, narrowing her sky-blue eyes at the thought of them raping me. I shook my head and played with the hem of my skirt. " Merle came in just in time..." The sound of booted-footsteps filled my ears as I looked up and saw Allen before me. Something twitched inside my chest as he stared at me and Millerna went on about the time that passed since my departure. He was staring at me with those dark blue eyes, hidden partially by blonde locks. Swallowing, I turned my gaze down at the floor a bit, talking with Millerna and Merle. Apparently, the caravan was at the village of Adom where Van was in training of the mind and spirit, so Merle says in a blissful tone. I giggle at her misty expression of the king. He missed me a lot, but also never strayed away from his friends.  
  
  
Van had helped rebuild the city of Tourshina from his and Dilandau's battle with the Dragon Armors as best as he could and visited his kingdom Fanelia often with Merle and explored diffeerent countries. Millerna put in that the population of the dragons and other mythical creatures were appearing all over the continent. I asked many questions about the animals and all the while... Allen's gaze grated against my face. I didn't like it...  
**  
  
  
" Kaze ni ousita... futari shiro tsubasa hirogete..." Merle was singing a song I had never heard of as we walked to the village of Adom. I carried a picnic basket with food and water for our lunch with the elders. Merle skipped along the trail, arms flailing in the air and laughing brightly. I gazed after her wistfully and tilted back my head, watching the clouds go by. Trees of flourid green toss lazily in the lulling breeze, making me feel quite relaxed and calm, forgetting about Allen's face. Birds were twitering to their heart's content and along with Merle's antics, I was happy about being here on Gaea... home...  
  
  
" C'mon, Hitomi!!!"  
  
  
Calling me out of my reverie, I look back at a waving Merle, who was laughing and surrounded by little children of the village. Many adults and elders come out to greet me openly as I bowed and talked with them for awhile. Then, Merle pulled on my sleeve, eyes focused in the distance. " There he is," she whispered, pointing to a walking figure. I watched him walk up close to the village, a horse by his side. He stopped and both of us stared at each other, the wind tossing his wild, black hair. Oh Van...   
  
  
His hazel-red eyes bore straight into my green ones and they seemed to be wavering with energy of seeing me there in front of him. He was tall, well-built and always handsome just the same. His wings were out and folded behind him like something grand. Van let the horse go and then turned to me. I started walking to him slowly, as if in a dream or Time had stopped again...  
  
  
Van then stepped, almost hesitantly, to my appraochment. I broke into a full run, wanting to be back in his arms once more and letting all my troubles float away with the clouds in the sky. " Van!!!," I cried and jumped into his embrace. I felt those wings stretch out and cover our bodies like silken cloth and the scent of his body made me burst into sudden tears. How I longed for this moment again...!  
  
  
" You came back to me," whispered Van lowly in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. " Of course!," I answered, running a hand through his hair. " But why did it take you so long? Do you know how long I waited for you, Hitomi?," Van continued, placing his hands on my wet face. I shook my head, lips trembling. Van's gaze on me was longing but also shinning. " Long enought to do this-" His head went down on mine, capturing my lips in a secure kiss filled with want and passion. My arms snaked around his neck, bringing him closer to me, never wanting to let him go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had to re-do this chapter... I didn't want Van sounding like a robot! ^^ Thankies for the review, peeps!  
Sakura ^_~ 


	3. Chapter Two

Return to Gaea  
A ' Tsubasa no Kami' Escaflowne Movie Story  
Chapter Two  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: ' Escaflowne' doesn't belong to me- neither does Van-sama or Dilandau... don't ya ever wish you OWNED these adorable lil' bishies? ... *sigh*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
She stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed as she sung her hauntingly-sweet chant into the chilly, midnight air that flowed through her white hair and caressed her already numbed cheeks. The high, chambered arena of which she stood in was high and arched up into a dome-shape roof with pale blue glass windows. The woman was swathed in pale, orange-yellow light from the roaring fire and its brother torches, hung on the stone walls of granet and brimstone. The floor was bathed in moonlight and focused on Sora as the chant ended and her mind swam into view, her large, crystillian eyes opening slowly to find its insight on Dilandau. Wrapped in dark cloaks, the mere boy sat upon a high throne, his ruby-red eyes on Sora's. He smiled or rather smirked at her slightly and stood, his body clad in silver, gray, black, and navy armor shinning in the light.  
  
  
" Well, were you able to find her?"  
  
  
" Yes. She's in the village Adom with him."  
  
  
" Aah... Van... so, apparently this is going better than I thought it would," mused Dilandau to himself, tapping a gloved finger on his pale cheek. Sora looked on, shivering on the inside with terrible coldness at the way he talked about the Tsubasa no kami and the young king of Fanelia. " The Tsubasa no kami needs to be directed upon another path... one that is much suited well on her behalf- and mine in order to rise my Guymelef Armor again," spoke Dilandau suddenly, bounding down his throne steps to Sora. The elf-woman simply continued to look on, caution rising in her chest. " I need you to change her mind," ordered Dilandau sharply, standing up next to Sora quickly, bearing his red gaze on hers. She closed her eyes and spoke in her metallic, soft voice, " It will take time, my lord... the last time almost worked, but Van got to the Tsubasa no kami before Lord Folken could change her mind and-"  
  
  
SMACK!  
  
  
Sora's face flew to the side so suddenly, blood spitting from her mouth as Dilandau's leathered-hand made contact of her face, making her white hair whirl out wildly. The elf dropped to her knees in shock and in pain, clutching the now reddening cheek, eyes wide and glazed, the pupils small, making her irises a solid blue. " Sora- you should know by now that I dispise that name being used in my presence, as well as Van's," Dilandau said calmly in a icy tone that bore into the marrow of Sora's bones. She glanced up at his now narrowed eyes and sour face. " Must I remind you of your actions?" Sora shook her head. " No, my lord," she murmured, now holding herself. " Good... next time, you won't be so lucky," sniffed Dilandau and with a turn on his heel, the boy stalked down the darkened hallway, the red underline of his cape billowing in the wind.  
  
  
Tears spilled to the marble floor, shinning in the silvery moonlight, trying to accompany Sora in her time of need.  
**  
  
~ Hitomi~  
  
  
I tried to sleep that night, but it was useless. Happy thoughts swam across my mind of being back in Gaea and seeing all of my wonderful friends and most importantly- Van. Giggling quietly to myself of not to wake Merle up, I turned on my side, hugging my pillow to my chest like a stuffed animal, closing my eyes in bliss. A sigh escaped my lips as a dream rolled into my mind, claiming me to sleep.  
**  
  
  
" Wake up, Hitomi!!! Wake-y, wake-y!!!," sang a entergetic Merle the next morning. I groaned and pushed my head into my pillow, burying my face in its feathery warmth. " No..." I could hear Merle growling in her throat in her impatient-tone. " You HAVTA, Hitomi- NOW!!!!!," screeched the cat-girl, yanking off my covers. " Hey!" I sat up, clad in nothing but my uniform top, socks, and underwear and also- my hair was sticking up on one side and some plastered against my face. " Ha! That will get you outta of bed and also- this-" Merle grabbed my skirt and sheet and ran out of the hut, cackling like a maniac. " MERLE, THIS IS NOT FUNNY! COME BACK HERE- NOW!!!!!," I howled, hugging my knees up to my chest, trying to not let my underwear show.  
  
  
All of a sudden, Van rushed in, a curious but also worried look on his face. " Hitomi, what's wro-!" His eyes widen at my... ahem, little situation and a huey blush came over both our faces. He whirled away from me, hands on his face. " OH, my gods, Hitomi, I'm sososososososo sorry!" I started to sniffle, embarrassed and hurt. I then let out a wail, tears streaming down my face. " Oh... Hitomi... don't, please?," begged Van softly, kneeling before me and gathering my body in his strong arms. I felt him smooth back my crazy hair while whispering his apologies and then sweet things about what we were to do today. " After breakfast, we'll then go out to Tourshina to visit the people and see Dryden. And tonight, we're going to hold a grand celebration for your return... doesn't that sound nice?," implored Van gently, smiling down at me. I sniffled some and smiled a bit. " ... that... does sound nice... and plesant..."   
  
  
The flap was pushed back, revealing Millerna holding a dress in her arms. She blinked, looking down at Van and me.  
  
  
" Well... I see Van has taken care of the situation...," she teased slightly, walking in. I ducked my head, not wanting the princess to see me blush so red. " Van, please excuse Hitomi so she can dress," Millerna said lightly, picking him up by the shirt. " Okay, okay!!! I'm going... see you in the breakfast hut, Hitomi," Van called out. " O-okay...," I stammered, watching him leave. Millerna pursed her lips slight, as if in thought, then looked down at me, smiling. " Aha, love is in the air once more," she sighed, handing my my dress. " Thank you," I said to her. The princess winked and left, the flap blowing in the light breeze.  
**  
  
~ Van~  
  
  
  
" That was wrong of you, Merle."  
  
  
" B-but, but...!"  
  
  
" No but's!"  
  
  
" Waaaahhh, Van-samaaaaa...!"  
  
  
The cat-girl and I were saddling up horses for the journey to Tourshina. All the while, I scolded at Merle for the morning's inscident. I wiped some sweat off my forehead and then glared down at the sulking Merle. I then sighed and tighten the girth around my horse's stomach. " Hitomi was quite embarrassed. You need to say you're sorry to her, alright?"   
  
  
" Okay."  
  
  
The horses gently nickered and pawed the ground, ready to leave. A lightly bronze hand reached out and touch the white one's muzzle, allowing him to breath her scent and know who she was. Its blue eyes met her jage green ones. A soft whinny was let out as if he accepted her. I watched Hitomi laugh gently and pat the horse, talking to it quietly. She has grown up a lot since the last time she was here. I continued to watch her stroke and make friends with the beasts. She then caught my eye and blushed, her hands clasping behind her. She wore a light yellow dress with a dark green sash with gold fringe hanging off the ends tied around her waist. A pattern of stars and other embrodery of red lined the bottom part of her dress, revealing sandaled feet. She looked incrediable... I shook my head half-heartedly and grinned at her. Hitomi gave me a smile and walked towards me and Merle. " Hello all... Merle... I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said.  
  
  
Merle glanced at me, giving me this-Do-I-have-to-look? I nodded. Sighing, the cat-girl walked to Hitomi and placed her hands behind her back and stood on her tip-toes. " I'm sorry about this morning too," she said in a sing-songy voice, but she really did mean it. Hitomi scratched Merle's ears and smiled down at her. " I forgive you. Now, let's go to Tourshina!"   
**  
  
  
" Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint  
  
Win chent a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina..."  
  
  
Sora stopped her singing, the vision of the Tsubasa no kami flooding her mind and senses. " She's coming to the city, my lord," she whispered into the still air. " Perfect... Sora, you have become such a good use to me... don't stray away," Dilandau said to her in a tone that oozed sarcasim but something else that the elf-woman couldn't explain... trust? He placed the side of his hand on her left cheek, looking into her eyes for a bit.  
  
  
The elf closed her eyes and turned her head slightly.   
  
  
" You must go now, my lord..."  
  
  
" Yes... yes..."  
  
  
The clacking of armor and boots fading away made Sora come too, sadly looking after the long shadow of Dilandau on the walls. " Lord Dilandau-," she whispered...  
  
  
  
  
" Poor soul..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ai-ya! Finished! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! ^^ Review kindly, please!  
Sakura ^_~ 


	4. Chapter Three

Return to Gaea  
A ' Tsubasa no Kami' Escaflowne Movie Story  
Chapter Three  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: ' Escaflowne' doesn't belong to me- even Van. WAI! :(  
Note: If you study Van from the movie, in some parts, doesn't he look a bit like Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing?! Also, I'm spelling Torushina wrong. Anyone noticed?! ^^ If ya did, you get a cookie!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
We rode during the early morning out of Adom, accompanied by Allen and Gaddes. Millerna stayed in town with Merle to stay with the sick. So along side me, was Van. It made me happy, of course. I kept glancing at him ever so often, just admiring him from the side of how he rode his horse, looked casually ahead, how the wind tossed his hair aside... simple, little things. I smiled disecretly to myself and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and gripped the reins a bit, trying to stay focused. The atmosphere around us was very happy and uplifting, but all the while, I could feel a pair of eyes in the back of my neck, causing the fine hairs to tingle and stand straight up at the frightening gaze. Turning my head slightly, my green eyes sought out those familiar blue one's of Allen's. Why was he still staring at me?! I gave him a shaky smile. Allen did nothing but kept that straight-face. The wind picked up again and tossed back his bangs gently. Swallowing hard, I turned to the front hurriedly, a blush on my cheeks. ' Stop this nonsense now, Hitomi!,' I scolded myself, narrowing my eyes in the process. Raising them to the sky, I watched birds fly by until a voice interuppted my thoughts- " How about we stop for awhile for a quick drink?," suggested Van, halting his horse to a stop.   
  
  
We stopped by a little clearing with a small, flowing brook, holding fresh fish and clear water. Gaddes started to fish with Allen, their merry laughter echoing in the area. I would giggle at their antics and try to fry the many fish they caught. Allen would stay off in the distace, as if waiting for something...  
  
  
Suddenly, I heard something-  
  
  
a song?  
  
  
" Toori nuver alla to ni,  
  
  
Kein ni no shista ka draguu..."  
  
  
Van lifted his dark head, eyes widened and soild at the little song. " Wings, fly as the dragon while the army approaches to her," he said lowly in a hoarse tone. It scared me... I cocked my head to one side. " Van? What's wrong with you?," I asked quietly, fear rising in my chest. Allen spoke up in the eeriness. " Here they are." Wild cries and the pounding of hoofs were everywhere as a rising dust to the east came to us in a heard. " What is that?!," I shouted, running to Van's side. He composed himself and suddenly growled deeply in his chest and he withdrew his sword from its sheeth. " Damn him...!" I latched to his arm. " Him who?" Van gritted his teeth. " Dilandau."  
**  
  
  
His high-pitch cackle rang in the trio of DragoSlayer's ears as their leader rode out on the attack of the innocent victims up ahead. " Take the girl for us! The Tsubasa no kami must not be harmed. Leave the Wild One for me!," Dilandau screamed, his eyes crazed with maddness. The Slayers nodded and parted ways in different directions. " Aha... Van. There you are!," the silver-haired boy sang out in a weird, happy-mad sort of way, flinging out his long, bladed sword. In a instant fleeting moment, Van and Dilandau saw each other and both glared at one another with as much venom and loathing one could muster. Bringing the horse up to a stop, twenty feet away from the young king, Dilandau smiled poisonly at him. " Well, long time no see, BOY. How's life fairing you?," he smirked. Van simply continued to glare, hands by his side, hate consuming in his insides. " Ooohhhh, wittle Vanny can't do anyfink wifhout his wittle girlfwiend, Tsubasa no kami," Dilandau said in a teasing, baby-voice, laughing mainically at the end, tossing his head back.   
  
  
A great power knocked him off the horse he was one, spilling blood and guts from the animal onto Dilandau's armor like before, the stench of the coppery liquid and burning flesh burning his nostrils like fire. Shaking his head, splashing blood on the ground and wiping his eyes off the liquid, Dilandau screeched like a bat out of hell and gathered up his energy and let out a power fuse of his own at Van, knocking him to his feet hard and exploding rocks in his way, gravity bringing them down onto Van hard. In the background, Hitomi screamed loudly, rushing to her love's side. Dilandau stood, mouth opened some at the sight of the goddess before him, swathed in her yellow dress, revealing curves and wanton places screaming to be touched at. This excited Dilandau. Smiling a toothy smile and tossing back his silver bangs, the general started walking towards her.  
  
  
" Ah- the great Tsubasa no kami... a pleasure of seeing you once more. And in good health, I persume," seethed Dilandau slightly, smiling down upon her. Hitomi's eyes wavered as she clutched to Van, her instincts of running flying in her chest. In the distance, the raging voices of the three DragonSlayer's, Gaddes, and Allen were all around her, confusing Hitomi. " What do you want from me?," she whispered, never letting her gaze on him break away. " you of course. What other reason?," asked Dilandau, a calming sensation in his voice as he gave Hitomi a look of either an odd expression of friendship, kindess or lust. Whatever it was, Hitomi didn't like. " Get away from me...!," she said in a low tone, shrinking back from him. Dilandau reached out with a leathered hand, as an offering. " Come with me, my beautiful Tsubasa no kami... come with me to a better suited place than this with the young king of Fanelia, who will alway use you for the Escaflowne descendment... with me, ' I' will treat you as my queen, and worship you everyday and love 'you' with 'my' heart's content... please, pretty Hitomi," murmured Dilandau, his eyes shinning and half-lidded.  
  
  
BAM!!!  
  
  
Dilandau was knocked back, him howling in rage as Van sat up slowly, wincing and breathing hard at his pains and cuts. " Oh, Van!," cried Hitomi, ready to assist in healing his wounds. " I- I'm fine!," hissed the boy, grasping her hands. Tears trembled in her eyes for her love and as her feelings blossomed out, her necklace glowed a soft, illuminated pink glow. Hitomi gasped slightly and grasped it, the glow washing over her hands. She pressed them to his bleeding cuts on his left arm and closed her eyes, praying for them to heal. The glow brightened and ceased some as Van gaped at his arm in amazement. It was better! Hitomi did it to his forehead and right arm and legs. She smiled at her dirty love and hugged him briefly. " Go... I'll be fine," she whispered and stood, watching Van jump on his horse and go after Dilandau.  
  
  
A hand was placed on Hitomi's shoulder, making her jump. " Aiie! Oh- Allen-sama... it's you." The blue orbs crashed into Hitomi's green eyes making shivers crawl up and down her spine. " What is it?," she asked softly. " Is Gaddes-san alright? What about you?" The tall man nodded and looked out to the fighting shadows of Van and Dilandau. " You did not accept, right?" Hitomi nodded. " I couldn't! My place is here, not with him. I'll stay by Van's side no matter what." It was awfully quiet. Hitomi sensed Allen's grasp on her shoulder tighten. " What are you-?" A swift hand came up to her mouth, a cloth drenched in a cool, stinging liquid filled her nose, making her to muffle out screams and shouts as a arms wrapped around her torso, holding her down until Hitomi felt weak and numb. Closing her eyes, the girl fell limp in Allen's arms. He picked her up easily, staring at the now sleeping Hitomi. Her honey-brown hair was tossed aside, the sun's dying rays making her skin look like gold and her lips her rose-pink and slightly parted.  
  
  
' Such a beauty...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, no!!! What has become of Allen!?!?! Will Van be able to finish his fight with our fire-burning, cutie-pie Dilandau!? Will I ever stop talking to the voices in my head- NO! ^ Review kindly, please!  
Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
